<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I know...I'm here. I love you." by LexInWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858309">"I know...I'm here. I love you."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland'>LexInWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gallavich, Husbands, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Mentions of Monica Gallagher, Spoilers, Spoilers for 10x12 (Shameless US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ian and Mickey are finally married. I watched the clips of the wedding on YouTube (I don't have Showtime). And it was exactly what I thought it would be. It's perfect for our favorite boys that come from two different, but both sick and twisted environments. But they always found themselves back to each other, and finally got married. So here's my tribute to Gallavich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I know...I'm here. I love you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425103">I Know We'll Be Alright This Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblesandmumbles/pseuds/grumblesandmumbles">grumblesandmumbles</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been less hectic than I expected. Besides Terry vandalizing and burning down the Bamboo Lotus, everything kinda went off without a hitch. And now here I sit, sipping a beer and watching everyone who came out to support us dancing the day away. I'm truly the luckiest man alive. I'm so fuckin' happy and proud I get to share this unity with Mickey for the rest of my life. I'm happier than I ever have been.<br/><br/>Debbie looks like a princess up there too. I'm proud of her. We've all been through so much. But we've all made it so far.<br/><br/>I smile as she sits next to me, she looks utterly exhausted. She takes the beer bottle out of my hand and takes a sip for herself.<br/><br/>“Nice dress,” I comment. My baby sister is all grown up.<br/><br/>"Thanks." She smiles and takes another sip. Taking the rest of it for herself. I look over and see what it looks like to be the redhead Polka Lady from earlier straddling Frank's lap. Just to make sure my eyes aren't playing any tricks on me, I ask Debbie for confirmation.<br/><br/>"Is that Frank making out with that Polish polka lady?” She follows my gaze as I stare in confusion.<br/><br/>"Yeah, wow." Well, shit...why am I not surprised? As I stare I can't help but think of Mom. I wonder if she would've come tonight. I know we all had mixed feelings and difficult relationships and moments with her. But...she's still our mom.<br/><br/>"I miss mom," I confess. Debbie nods in agreement.<br/><br/>"Yeah." We both stare off into the crowd. She must be reading my mind as she says, "Monica would have loved today.” I feel my heart kinda...sink. Wishing she was here. I wish she could see that I'm happier than I've ever fucking been. I can hear her smile in her voice. I look at her and smile too. Then I hear the song change to Ed Sheeran's Perfect. They truly have chosen the sappiest shit to play today. But I can't complain. It's oddly more romantic than I would have initially would've expected.<br/><br/>I see Mickey looking for me, and I know that I've gotta be with him right now. I...just wanna be held. I look back at Debbie and smile: "I should probably go dance with my husband." She smiles back at me. Wow...<em>Husband</em>. I could get used to that.<br/><br/>"Go." She gestures me to go the floor with her head. And I know that's where I've gotta be. I get up and walk to Mickey. I...honestly can't believe I get to call him mine. Forever. And we begin to dance.<br/><br/>Halfway through the song, I begin to cry into his shoulder. He lifts my chin with his index and middle fingers, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Ian, what's wrong?" He wipes the tears away as they fall.<br/><br/>"I miss her, Mick. I miss my mom. I just-her being here...today is the best day of my life. And the fact that she can't be here to see how happy you make me. Just...it kills me." He nods and pulls me almost impossibly closer than we already are. Wrapping his arms tighter around my waist.<br/><br/>"I know. I could kinda tell you were a little off. All kinda makes sense now..." I chuckle a little bit as he attempts to lighten the mood. "I love you, y' know." I nod and tears begin to slip down my cheeks more.<br/><br/>"I love you so fucking much, Mickey. More than anything in this miserable world. And I just...never wanna lose you like so much I have before."<br/><br/>"You will <em>never </em>lose me. I love you too much to let that happen." I smile and I kiss him. The slight taste of beer dances across our tongues.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>I flop onto my back and heave, a light coat of sweat applied to my skin. Our first time as husbands. It's all I wanted it to be and more. I'm so fucking happy I'm here with him. I can't imagine being with anyone else.<br/><br/>"Wow..." I smile at him as I turn onto my side.<br/><br/>"You could say that again." He chuckles and kisses my cheek.<br/><br/>"Wow." I laugh and hit him with a pillow.<br/><br/>"Since when did you become so corny?" I smile as we engage in a pillow fight.<br/><br/>"The day I fell in love with you, Gallagher." I grin and lean my head against my hand, propping myself up by my elbow.<br/><br/>"I still wish she could've been here today..." I speak somberly. My voice should've told my face though. Cause I'm still smiling like a fuckin' goofy ass idiot in love. But I don't mind one bit. I don't mind at all.<br/><br/>"I know...I'm here. I love you." I try not to tear up every time he says those words. I was so used to him closing his feelings off from me. And I was always so scared he would never feel the way about me the way I feel about him. But every time he says: 'I Love You', those insecurities fly out the window.<br/><br/>"I love you. So much...so much, Mickey. Forever. I'm gonna be here...no matter what."<br/><br/>"I know, that was pretty evident in our vows." I look down and shake my head, laughing. It was just like Mickey to ruin a romantic moment.<br/><br/>"Come here." I lay completely on my side and wave him over to me. He scoots closer to my side of the bed. He gestures for him to lay on his back. He seems to get the hint as he opens his arm. Only closing them when I slide into them. He presses a kiss to the top of my ginger locks then my cheek.<br/><br/>"We should probably get some sleep, Gallagher. So we can have enough energy for tomorrow." I look up at him and nod.<br/><br/>"You're probably right." I turn the lamp from the bedside table and then lay my head on his chest. Before closing my eyes. "Night..." I speak sleepily.<br/><br/>"Night, love you." He holds me close in his arms.<br/><br/>"I love you too." And I do. I really fuckin' do!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>